Best Answer
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Bill and Hermione agree about the best answer.


**Title:** Best Answer  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 704  
 **Summary:** Bill and Hermione agree about the best answer.  
 **Notes:**

 **Fanfiction World Adventures:** Brooklyn Bridge - Prompts Used - (word) River, (plot theme/action) Crossing a bridge, (plot theme) Visiting an undesirable location

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Bill Weasley - Silver - Write about Bill Weasley.

 **If You Date Challenge:** Prompt Used - Reality Bites

 **OTP AU Competition III:** Matchmaker!AU

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Matching Accessory Pack

* * *

Bill sighed. He remembered the Muggle phrase Hermione taught him and thought it applied to him and the situation he currently found himself in. Reality bites.

He had played matchmaker. Had helped Hermione and Charlie get together because he thought the two would be a good couple and he didn't want Charlie to be single for the rest of his life. He still thought they were a good couple, but lately, he couldn't help thinking that he would be a batter match for Hermione.

He didn't mean to fall for Hermione, but once he got to know her in order to help Charlie woo her, he couldn't help himself. She was easy to fall in love with. She was sweet and kind, pretty and intelligent. She had the bravery of a Gryffindor and the loyalty of a Hufflepuff. She was far from perfect, but to Bill, she was perfect for him. He knew he loved her, but he was too late. She was with Charlie, and Bill would never betray his brother by going after his girl.

Hopefully, his feelings would fade, but Bill wasn't sure how long that would take.

Still, he didn't want to be here. He stepped on the bridge that overlooked the river. He saw Charlie waiting on the other side with Hermione. It was under the tree, a place Bill and Charlie sometimes went to with each other, once they were old enough, to get away from the noisiness of the Burrow. He didn't want to taint the place with a memory of heartbreak, but Charlie had asked him to come, and he rarely denied the second oldest Weasley child anything.

He hesitated once he stepped onto the bridge, not wanting to cross it. He didn't want to be faced with the reality of Hermione and Charlie together. He didn't want to have to smile and pretend he was happy for them, but he would.

Charlie's and Hermione's happiness was important to him, even if it meant he had to sacrifice his own.

He slowly walked across it and noted how Hermione and Charlie stood apart from each other. It was weird for a new couple to not be nauseating in displays of affection but maybe Hermione wasn't the demonstrative type. Although, he had been almost positive she was because she always hugged him and showed her heart easily enough when they were together.

"So, why did I have to come here?" he asked once he was on the same side as the pair.

Charlie smiled and nudged Hermione who blushed.

She looked down at her feet.

"Hermione..." Charlie stated warningly.

She sighed and looked up to meet Bill's eyes. "Charlie wanted me to tell you something."

Charlie snorted and asked incredulously, " _I_ wanted you to tell him something?"

Hermione ignored him and focused completely on Bill. "I like you. A lot."

Thankfully, Bill was not a dummy and understood right away what she meant by 'like.' "What about you and Charlie? I mean, I worked really hard to get you two together."

Charlie shrugged. "Hermione and I never planned to get together. In reality, it was the other way around. _I_ worked hard to get _you_ two together. I knew that if you spent time with her, you would see what I saw. That she was perfect for you."

Bill ignored Charlie. "This whole time you had feelings for me?"

Hermione nodded. "I didn't think you could ever be interested in me, but Charlie was determined to prove me wrong? So, did he prove me wrong?"

Bill hated the insecurity in her voice. It didn't belong in someone as amazing as Hermione.

Bill smirked, happy that this place wouldn't be tainted by heartbreak after all. In fact, he was adding another good memory. He stepped forward quickly and leaned down to take her lips in a gentle kiss.

When they parted, he rasped, "Does that answer your question?"

She smiled brightly and as her answer, kissed him right back. It was a much better way to answer questions instead of simply verbalizing their answers; and that was something they both agreed about.

Charlie, now completely forgotten by the new couple, patted his back for a job well done.


End file.
